keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Skydon terminology
Anonimanium Very strong material very known on Skydon: it's a very rare case of solid gas. It has an high strenght (slightly higher than the titanium) and the quality of autoregeneration in case of damage. Is mainly used to shape weapons, with the titanium (making an alloy called "Anonitanium"). Only weak point: the heat. A high exposition to it can make it soften. Attribute Are used exclusively in the Skystream and in any other juncture are prohibited by law. They consist essentially in energy of the universe condensed into glassy spheres that give superhuman abilities. They allow to get in touch with the elements and to derive benefits exclusively at the expense, however, receive more damage when come into contact with an opposite element. They allow to model an element and not get damaged. There are also "tile" to the attributes called Parallel Attributes: unlike the others, aren't elements of nature, so do not get any benefit when come into contact but they can be manipulated. An attribute can be deactivated and reactivated at will, making a person to be normal when necessary. Aura For Skydonians, it's how the soul is called. Seems that can emit a particular energy. Brekenzo Martial art based on the break dance, since the typical moves reminds a lot this discipline. It needs a great physical exercise, but lets to launch quick and almost unpredictable attacks. Buraimuna Martial art for the sword fighting, based on Gomuna. Like the latter, contains a number of moves to prevent and block enemy attacks and counter accordingly. Fallout Period Moment where a lot of Hydroplumb clouds are around: is declared the maximum alert since a tempest of this kind could have devastating effects. The period is rather unpredictable. Garutayou Storm Powerful and perpetual wind vortex placed in the desert of Shinosaba, at south of Sabanara. In its eye there's Raven Saba, the maximum safety prison. Its winds doesn't let the access to any flying vehicle and can be crossed only with specific land vehicles. The name was attributed to the explorer Nemo Garutayou, which discovered the storm during one of his stages. Gomuna Martial art based on the conterattacks: it consists on wait that is the opponent to make its move and then return with a similar or opposite move to reject the attack and hit the exposes enemy. It's the most played martial art. Hydroplumb Term translatable more or less as, "Liquid lead". It is a particular liquid metal which density is high: a possible raindrop can weigh up to five grams. Evaporates with more difficult respect to the water, but when is generated a cloud is the declared the status of alert, since that a rain like that can be the equivalent to be machine-gunned. This metal is sometimes defined as "Heavy water" too. Jaqan Martial art based on the "in-back-of" fighting: it lets to perform techniques which let to go behind the opponent and attack it. Not much played since that it is "honorless". Is also called, in a pejorative, "Art of cowards". Majitsus Before the birth of the Attributes, there were Majitsus: focusing training (especially mental) on a single element, is possible get to control it without problems but without the chance of being able to benefit if immersed in it, as do the Attributes. There are six types: of fire (rot yxgeg), of water (rot qexq), of earth (rot ziq), of wind (rot cezg), of lightning (rot ysdoft) and of shadow (rot gadwk). Despite the fact that do not offer immunity to the elements, they offer considerable advantages anyway: for example, they allow to manipulate the element in a more extended way, obtaining acids or sticky substances from water. They are still charged in Sector 7 and the local Skystream combines it with Attributes getting amazing results. Manamantitium Strong mineral that can absorb without problems a great part of the magical power of any individual. It is typically usad for the prisons in order to don't let the evasion of eventual magicians. Mantras It is a series of particular magical techniques which were taught to the ninjas over 1500 years ago in the ex-region of Hodokoshi: they let to control five particular elements, but without the chance to transform in them. They aren't very common anymore but there's who likes to keep them alive, that is the descendants of the ancient warriors. Mantras are divided in five types: of metal (rot dozqssg), of crystal (rot ekolzqssg), of paper (rot exzq), of blood (rot liqzuct) and of smoke (rot ysdg). Mantra rot dozqssg In Skydonian language means "Mantra of metal". It is a Mantra of ninjas related to the metal indeed which lets to generate any metallic item in a certain area: from strong barriers to sharpened weapons, passing through the chains; other to the chance to make strong wrapping and even reinforce its own body, with a right training. A practicing is Kamida Kamimi Chirotsuma, one of the Majeda Hitohara's assistants. Mantra rot ekolzqssg In Skydonian language means "Mantra of crystal". It is a Mantra of ninjas related to the crystal which lets to generate various kind of crystal: to the most fragile to the ones, with more effort, strong as diamond. With the crystal is possible to create also strong armors, weapons, slippery or reflecting surfaces other to have the chance to trap someone inside a block. A practicing is Eko Yamatsushi, one of the Majeda Hitohara's assistants. Mantra rot ekzq In Skydonian language means "Mantra of paper". It is a Mantra of ninjas related to the paper. Apparently weak, if used by expert hands it can reveal a very good power: it lets indeed to generate any kind of paper (with a good training can be also fireproof or waterproof) in the form of long stripses which can constitute tenacious ties or cocoons, other to the chance to use the cutting qualities of the element. A practicing is Bako Shikinawa, one of the Majeda Hitohara's assistants. Mantra rot liqzuct In Skydonian language means "Mantra of blood". It is a Mantra particular Mantra of ninjas related to the blood which taught ti perform attacks partially based on the received damages and partially on its own blood. It taught indeed to manipulate its own blood making it get out of the body, changing the density and even increase the production, until to control even others' blood. A practicing is Majeda Hitohara, the Director of the prison of Raven Saba. Mantra rot ysdg In Skydonian language means "Mantra of smoke". It is a Mantra of ninjas related to the smoke which lets to generate any kind of smoke: from the simple steam to a black and dense smoke, passing for smokes which are autentic chemical weapons. The smoke can be solidified and then make deadly traps. A practicing is Asha Kamizuma, one of the Majeda Hitohara's assistants. Pachiwashi Weapon of the ex-Kaonim region (now Sector 11). It consists of a long bandage very flexible and strong with a weight at the end (often is a small knife) and a handle. It is generally used as a whip. The edge of the patch is very thin, making it sharp too. If solidified, it can also become efficient katana. One of the current users is Bako Shikinawa, one of the Majeda Hitoara' assistants. Pulse Skydonian currency. 1 Pulse is equivalent to 1,5 Yen about. It's shared in 10 Parse, but aren't very used. Exist banknotes by 100.000, 50.000, 10.000, 5.000, 2.000 and 1.000 Pulse, coins by 500, 200, 100, 50, 20, 10, 5 and 1 Pulse and by 5, 2 and 1 Parse. Raven Saba The absolutely most safe prison on the planet. It is placed underground in the desert of Shinosaba, with only one tower which protrudes from the ground, protected by the Garutayou Storm. It's administrated by the Director Majeda Hitohara. Shimitana Typical weapon of the ex-Hodokoshi region (now Sector 7). It is a very sharp sword with a long blade which swells way away and which the point has a marked upward curvature. One of the current users is Han Doran, the last descendant of Azu, the first Minister of the Sector 7. Stamina For Skydonians, is so called the endurance to effort. Then, if someone says that has few Stamina or low Stamina, means simply that its tired. Vorutana Martial art for the sword fighting, typically offensive. Makes use several rotations of various kinds to defend and attack, using centrifugal force to repel attacks and inflict more damage. It goes from the simple rotation of the weapon, the total rotation of the body. However, it has the disadvantage to leave easily bared. Category:Skydonians